M'gan's Diary
by beebumbling
Summary: This is the crack that comes from my immortal, it's both silly and ridiculous. But it's fun and should be read out loud and in a valley girl voice.   In this story Miss Martian/Megan explains what it's like to really live in the young justice home...


Hello, diary!

Megan here, but you know that already. So it's been like several months since I've been on the Young Justice team. For a while it was just me and the guys but like then this Artemis girl appeared.

She's super talented and pretty, but she's totally interested in Super boy and that makes her a WHORESLUTCUNT because everyone knows he's mine. He might not know it lol but its totes true,

because I saw him and like my Martian pheromones started going and pretty soon he'll be in love with me…only lately I think that Aqualad wants to get with me. I don't blame him, with like my Martian

pheromones even I'm attracted to me sometimes. But he's so fucking boring that I can't stand it, he's not at all like my bad Super Boy. Need I even mention the homosexuality that exists between the

other two members of my team? Oh my damn Robin and Kid Flash never take their hands off of each other. I'll be like "come on guys let's go get some frozen yogurt" and all they respond with is an

"hmmhmm" while they suck off each other's faces. They're like so distracted that I literally have videos of them in embarrassing positions. You'll never guess who's a top! So any way let me tell you what

happened today. Today was Robin's 14th birthday, that little whore, and so he got to spend like the whole day out with batman while the rest of us stayed home and planned him a surprise party. As

per usual Wally, Kid Flash, was hitting on my and touching all on my when Robin isn't around, which is fine because it makes Super Boy jelly and makes him want my finely tuned body for him own play.

Artemis was all butt hurt from not getting any attention at all and I was laughing on the inside about it. Anyway so we planned this great party with decorations, a half burnt cake that I totally made like

by myself, and we hired a stripper. I thought about suggesting that we save money and have Artemis do it because that's her job but really I figured no one wanted to see her disfigured half Asian

body anyway. We set up a bunch of awkward sex objects on the table, which Wally and Aqualad claimed to have found in Batman's house…yeah right you fucking pervert. Super Boy helped me bake

and decorate; there was a lot of sexual tension going on the whole time. It makes no sense to me because on mars if we feel horny we just start screwing each other, so Earth is really backwards. Also

you have to actually talk, fucking weird, because people think it's rude if you listen to their thoughts and shit and talk like telepathically. I don't care because I just listen to their thoughts anyway.

Sometimes Super Boy is really hot and thinks all these sexy things, but I can't always hear the specifics because KF and Robin have really loud sexual thoughts and it totally blocks out my sexy man's

thoughts. Anyway so when Robin came back to the hide out we all surprised him with sex toys and cake. I know he's only 14 but he's like super sexually active like a little rabbit so me and Artemis both

bought him condoms, it was really my idea but like always she has to take my stuff. Like Super boy, back off you dumb WHORESLUTCUNT. Anyway we were all having a good time until Black Canary, who

was also flirting with my man, came in and decided that we were too young for a stripper. "Ya'll is just babees and cawn't have any hoes," she said. And fucking Red Tornado took our stripper away to

go have sex with her, which was sick because she was a 16 year old human girl and I don't even think he has a "you know what" to screw her with. We all started to complain but Robin and KF just

decided to leave the room, and they took all of the sex toys with them. Here is where it gets like awkward because like Super Boy is just sitting on our couch next to the whore Artemis and at the same

time Aqualad is trying to feed me cake. A minute or so later Super Boy and Aqualad are having a contest to see who can eat the most cake without throwing up, and that whore Artemis was carving

patterns into her skin with an arrow. It was like really weird, but then Batman came in to give us a mission. He's all like "You're gonna need to get ur stoff together cuase you're going on a mission" Well

he didn't exactly say it like that but I can never really understand that raspy voice of his anyway. I'll let you know how it goes.

L8r diary,

MM


End file.
